The Forgotten Past
by metallicangel22
Summary: Forgotten and left alone by the war and her friends, Hermione decides to go back to twenty years to the time of the Marauders to save the lives of her friends. She didn't expect to fall in love along the way! *This story is rated M for a reason, people. Don't read if you are underage or sensitive to graphic scenes.
1. To The Past

Hermione threw down her transfiguration thesis. The war was over, but she still felt restless. She couldn't help but feel as though something bad was going to happen. Came with seven years of fighting Voldemort when she should have been studying for her OWLs or NEWTs. She was just finishing her seventh year now. It took four years to rebuild Hogwarts. Everyone who either missed out on or had a horrible time during their seventh year were offered the chance to come back. She was the only one out of the Golden Trio who took the offer.

Harry and Ginny were living their happily ever after traveling on their honeymoon. It took Harry what seemed like forever to gather the courage to ask Ginny to marry him. Everyone thought he'd chicken out, it took so long. Ron was playing Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, Minerva retired and was living peacefully in a cottage on her clan's ancestral lands. And with Remus, Sirius, and Tonks being killed in the final battle, Hermione didn't really have anyone to talk to.

She was currently, trying to emulate her mentor, Minerva McGonagall. She wanted to become a Transfigurations Mistress. Now that she went back to take her final year at Hogwarts, she had made, what she thought, were the first steps into making that a reality. She had successfully taught herself how to become an Animgus. Just after the Christmas holidays, she had successfully transformed into a North American Timber wolf. She found this odd, considering she had only seen pictures of them and she hadn't seen one outside of a zoo here across the pond. Even more strange, she thought, was incessant need to go out and run every full moon. She just attributed it to animal instincts, but still, she felt connected to everything when she went out running in her wolf form. After a while, she also considered it a great way to remember the Marauders she had the privilege to know, Remus and Sirius. She missed them. She missed Sirius's playfulness and occasional harmless flirts. She missed Remus's steady guidance and his willingness to debate with her over this new Potion discovery or that new Charms theory.

Hermione sighed, and shook her sad thoughts out of her head. It was coming up on the full moon in a few nights and they always made her antsy and sentimental. Taking back up her thesis, she set to work again. Just two more classes before the end of the term, and just one more theory she had to put down into her paper. Never mind she had already gone above and beyond what was required. Just two days before she had fully graduated.

Hermione finished her thesis and decided it would be a good time to go down to a late breakfast. With the end of the year, the house elves were happy to personalize your meals if you wanted, and Hermione had a hankering for some pasta and apple pie. She had to hold back the feeling of melancholy at not being able to have Hogwarts food after she left. The house elves really knew how to cook. She sat down and mentally asked for an eggy in a basket and a nice English Breakfast tea with two sugars. Immediately they appeared on the table in front of her, and she couldn't withhold a smile. She began eating, relishing in the taste.

By the time she was nearly finished, the owls started to arrive. Hermione wasn't expecting anything today, so she was slightly surprised to find that an eagle owl had landed in front of her with a package of no insignificant size. She gave the owl a bit of her dried toast as she unburdened him of the parcel and the letter that accompanied it. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline when she saw the tidy slanted writing on the front. She opened it, and the letter read thus:

_Miss. Granger, _

_If you are receiving this, then the death toll of the war has reached a number too great for my old conscience. By this time, I am aware that my supporters have dwindled because of my incessant meddling. I must ask you to do the impossible, my dear girl. I must ask you to go back in time. Yes, time. I am hoping, that if you go back, you can take the necessary steps to avert this second war. In the box, you will find a de-aging potion that will take one year off of your age, so you would once again be seventeen, and my own personal time-turner. You must turn it fourty-four and one quarters times. That will send you back to 1976, at the start of term. You will have to retake your school year I'm afraid. When you get to the past, you must seek me out, and tell me what happened in this timeline, but I must warn you, this journey is a one-way trip. You will not be able to come back to the present. I suggest you think long and hard before you make a decision, as you have certain attachments to this time, I'm sure. But I must strongly urge you to consider this offer. If you accept, you could save the lives of so many._

_ Sincerely, _

_ APWBD_

Hermione read the letter in astonishment, and surprisingly, she felt a sort of sadness for the late Headmaster. She had to snort when he mentioned her having attachments to this time. She felt that everyone had forgotten her after the war. So her choice was easy. She pocketed the vial and headed up to the Gryffindor common room, that was empty of all but two fourth years standing at the base of the boys dormitories. As soon as they went up, Hermione took out the time-turner and turned it fourty-four and and quarter turns and disappeared for 1999.


	2. Run Mya! Run!

"What the?!" Was the first thing Hermione heard when everything stopped spinning.

She had landed in the exact spot she left, just in 1976, and with a serious case of vertigo. She swayed, and braces her forehead with her hand.

"Whoa! Headrush!" She clutched the back of one of the plush chairs and waited for the dizziness pass.

When it did, she saw who had spoken, and had to do a double take. There in front of her, was a carbon copy of Harry, but there was something off. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was the eyes. Where Harry's had been green, his father's were a brilliant green hazel, hazel eyes that were now flashing dangerously. He went to draw his wand, but Hermione, having seen and survived war, was too fast and disarmed him. Before he or any of his friends could recover, she bolted out of the portrait hole, Harry's father and the others giving chase.

"Oi! STOP!" She heard. Not bloody likely, she thought. She ran straight to the gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly Baby, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Snickers, Chocolate Frogs, Lemon Drops…" At the last candy, the gargoyle sprang to the side. And she high tailed it up the stairs as James made to grab her collar. Ducking under his reaching hand she stormed into the Headmaster's office like a bat out of hell.

"Headmaster, I need to speak with you," she yelled just as a much younger Sirius and James caught up, catching and holding each of her arms rather tightly in their grasp. She struggled, but they only redoubled their grip.

"Please! This is a matter of life and death," she affirmed.

"Don't listen to her headmaster. We were all talking in front of the fire in the common room, when she materializes out of nowhere! She could be a Death Eater!"

Hermione gave a shout of indignation, but before she could correct his assumptions, the headmaster spoke.

"I do not think that is necessary, Mr. Potter. I understand the times are sketchy at best, but considering she just appeared in the **Gryffindor** common room, I don't think there is cause for alarm. You may let her go, she's safe enough." Sirius and James let her go. "Now what is it you need to speak about, Miss.-"

"Gr- Uh, Grant. Mya Grant. I'm sorry Professor, but I would like to speak to you in private. What I have to say is of a sensitive nature. Especially to those present, but I have a letter you must read first," She said, pulling the letter out of her pocket and handing it to the headmaster. He opened it, and took a few moments to read it over. Meanwhile, she took a moment to observe the four boys in the room. James was staring daggers at her. Sirius, she had to admit, was strikingly handsome. So too was Remus; both looking significantly less beaten down for not having to experience the death of a brother and being wrongfully imprisoned. Peter, however, she had to make the conscious effort not to cringe away from when her eyes landed on him. Traitor.

"Well then, child. I have only one question, what convinced you to come back? Surely you have given up your family and friends to be here." Hermione's eyes went to her tightly clasped hands.

"My parents are dead, professor. Or rather, to me they are. Before my friends and I went on the run, I obliviated their memories of me. They don't even know they have a daughter. And my friends? Well, one was focusing on his Quidditch career, and the other's attentions were taken by his new wife. They were on a touring honeymoon. It is for this latter friend I am doing this. If I can save him even a quarter of his heartbreak, I would have succeeded in my mission in coming back here. That, professor, is all I can say in our current company," she said, pointedly looking at the Marauders in the room. He nodded in understanding.

"Would you four please adjourn to your common room. Miss. Grant and I have business to discuss," he said politely to the boys.

"But professor, are you sure…"

"Quite sure, Mr. Potter. I trust Miss. Grant here with my life, as should you. Now, please leave us. You will be seeing her again soon, I'm sure. Now you may go." This second dismissal was firmer, and brooked no room for argument. He grudgingly nodded and left, Sirius, Remus, and Peter following. Once he was sure they were not loitering outside the office door, he turned to Hermione.

"Now, Miss. Granger," he said, his eyes mirthful behind his half moon spectacles. "Tell me everything." It took her the rest of the afternoon for her to relate her entire history to Dumbledore. Once she was finished, and after giving him a final list of the dead, he looked significantly older, the twinkle in his eye, missing.

"I can now see why I asked you to come back, though I am sorry that it had to come to this. And the number of people who needlessly suffered, at my hands too…" Dumbledore looked every one of his 95 years.

"Please, professor, you did what had to be done. None of us were happy at the time with the amount of information you held back, but in the end, none of that mattered. We were finally at peace."

"That's just it, Miss. Granger. I tore you from that hard-earned peace. You are now at the beginning of the war you ended. I don't know how I'll ever make that up to you." Hermione got up from her seat on the opposite side of his desk and stood in front of him. Leaning down, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing to make up for. You made it clear this was my choice, and I chose. And, as I said, I am doing this so that Harry Potter will have a happy future. You only presented the opportunity," she said kindly. He patted her hand then looked back up to her, the twinkle back in his eyes.

"You must allow me to take care of you, to ease my worry. Please, let me take you as my goddaughter. I'll make sure you are safe and want for nothing."

"You really don't need to do that, professor. I-"

"I insist, Miss. Granger. Otherwise, I'm afraid I would wither away to nothing with my worry. You have given me much to think about, and much to atone for." Hermione gave a sigh.

"Very well. I doubt there is anything I can say that would sway you otherwise. Am I to undergo another sorting, or would you allow me to stay in Gryffindor?"

"Given the story that you just told me, I would have to insist that you stay in Gryffindor. This will give you a chance to get close to those you need to and to make the necessary adjustments in this timeline. I will send you all that you'll need, books, clothes, everything to you by the end of the night. Now, however, I must insist that we adjourn to the Great Hall for supper. We have been at this all day, and I know that you must be famished." He rose and offered Hermione his arm. Giving the headmaster a blinding smile, she accepted and they both exited the office.


	3. A Grand Entrance

Hermione and Professor Dumbledore entered the Great Hall. Positioning her so that she stood just behind him, he turned to address the assembly. The entire hall went silent as he began to speak.

"Today, we accept a transfer student into our halls. Miss. Mya Grant joins us after being homeschooled for most of her life. Please, do not pressure her into giving her reasons for being here now. She will tell them to you if she feels comfortable. Miss. Grant has been sorted into Gryffindor house, and I expect you all to show the level of respect you'd show anyone else. Should I hear otherwise, that you have not welcomed my goddaughter among you, there will be consequences." He intoned. There was a collective shiver throughout the hall at the headmaster's promise, and everyone clapped in welcome. Hermione gave a small blush, waved to the hall, then practically fled to a secluded part of the Gryffindor table.

Her seclusion didn't last long as the Marauders and two three girls joined her.

"We didn't know you were Professor Dumbledore's goddaughter. I'm sorry for our overreaction to your arrival," James said so low it was almost a mumble. Hermione gave him a wide smile.

"S'alright. I can imagine how alarming it'd be to have someone just materialize right in front of you. I'm Mya, by the way," she introduced herself, holding out her hand. James took it and shook it roughly.

"James Potter. I'm head boy, so if you have any problems with anyone pestering you, I'm your man," he said with a cocky grin. She gave a quiet chuckle and shook her head.

"And I, dear Mya, am Sirius Black," said Sirius, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Hermione didn't even bother hiding her eye roll.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure," she said sweetly. She then turned to Remus, who seemed to be trying to avoid drawing attention to himself, though he stood with confidence. "Hello, who are you," she asked him, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. I'm the one who cleans up after these two," he said jabbing a thumb at James and Sirius while taking her hand in a gentle but firm handshake. She couldn't help the brilliant smile that spread across her face as she fet the familiar kinship seep into her bones.

"Hello, Remus. Mya. Tell me, what is the most interesting thing we are studying here?" Sirius and James groaned.

"Not another book worm," James whined. "When are we ever going to meet a girl with more in her head than books?"

"Not for another 20 years, James," she said automatically, thinking of Ginny. Thankfully, he took it as a joke.

"That long?! "

"Yup." Hermione turned to the last boy in the group. He was staring at her, but when he noticed that he had gained her attention, he wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers, and held out his left one. The little traitor was making this too easy. She gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," he said. He was completely oblivious to what she was about to do. Yes, he was making it very easy indeed. Before anyone could stop her, she took his hand, drew her wand, and ripped his robes up his forearm. There, on his pasty white arm, staring everyone in the face, was the Dark Mark.

"You've been a very bad boy, Mr. Pettigrew. Did you really think you could fool me? I have been fighting your little friends since I began my education. I can spot your kind a mile out," she sneered. Pettigrew began trembling.

"Pete, what is that," James asked through his teeth.

"I don't-, It's not-, " he stuttered.

"Because if it's what I think it is, mate, you're in for a world of hurt." James bit out the word "mate" menacingly.

"Peter, how could you? You were our brother," Remus said sadly.

"I had to," he managed to get out. "The Dark Lord, he's too powerful! The only way to get out alive is to join him!" His voice got higher and higher as he spoke. The other three Marauders looked at him with a mixture of disappointment and rage. No one noticed Professor Dumbledore come up behind them until they saw a hand descent onto Peter's shoulder.

"Mr. Pettigrew, would you please join me in my office. I believe we have something to discuss," he said seriously. Professor Dumbledore didn't give Peter a choice as he firmly steered him towards the exit. Hermione turned to the friends remaining.

"I am really sorry for outing him like that, but I should warn you, I have fought and I will not hesitate to do so again to defend my own against those who wrong me. No one else are Death Eaters, are you," she asked seriously. She knew, of course that they weren't, but she had to keep up appearances. They all shook their heads, and Sirius even rolled up his left sleeve.

"Good," she said as she sat down to eat. Slowly, they all followed her lead.

"Thank you, for outing him," Remus said. "I can't speak for the rest of us, but I feel as though he could have done so much damage if we continued as we were with him in the group."

"I get that feeling too, Moony," Sirius seconded. James nodded and Lily stayed the ashen color her face went to when she saw the Dark Mark. Hermione stayed quiet for a moment, then nodded.

"You're welcome," she said quietly.


	4. A little about Mya

Hermione stuck with the Marauders for the rest of the day. After the incident in the Great Hall, none of them saw Peter again. Most everyone thought that the headmaster had expelled him. Hermione however wasn't so optimistic. Dumbledore had a habit of seeing too much where there could be dire consequences. As they were finishing up Herbology, Hermione gave a stretch that caused her shirt to ride up a little too far, showing the company her lower stomach, giving the others a view of her tattoo.

"Well, well, well, Miss. Grant. I never pegged you one to be inked," Sirius said. Hermione blushed. No one knew about her tattoo. It was the initials of those she wanted to remember, and the list was long. It started at her right hip and went midway down her thigh, even with the small writing. At the top were James, Lily, Sirius, and Reums.

"Cool! Can I see it? What is it of?" Lily gushed. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lily. But no one but me knows about it, and it is rather personal. I'll show you when I feel comfortable, maybe, but not now. I will tell you that it is a list of those I want to remember, and it is a very long list."

"You got a memorial tattoo?" Remus asked.

"Yes. For those I have lost, I am their keeper."

"Surely they all had family that could remember them," Sirius wondered. Hermione shook her head.

"At the top of the list, are a couple who married just out of school. I was friends with their son, who was orphaned at a year. He was the last of his house. After them, is his godfather, who died childless and was the last of his house. After him is their best friend and brother. He and his wife died weeks after the birth of their son, who is the last of his house. Then there is a great friend, who left behind his twin. His twin would have been his keeper, if he had survived the guilt of being the surviving twin, but it was too much and he earned his spot just below his brother. No one in his large family could take the memories. Then a mere house elf, who was free, but still served my best friends and I as though we were his masters. He save our lives more than once. Then my old headmaster, whose brother wouldn't take his memory, my potions master, who suffered more than anyone in this war, and I mean anyone, who was the last of his house, the list is nearly endless."

"You've really been fighting for the Light since you started learning magic?" James said. Hermione looked at him sharply.

"There is no light in war, James. Only pitch darkness. Both sides kill. Both sides lose. But yes, I fought for our side." With that she turned and ran out of the classroom, straight towards the forest. She needed to run. She needed to clear her head. Once she made the tree line, she hung her bag on a low hanging branch, shifted as she ran into the forest. Faces of the dead kept passing through her head. She gave a snort as she ran. No, she was here to stop that. To stop everything bad that had happened. She could give Harry and Teddy their parents. She could give Sirius a chance to actually live and not waste away as a wrongful prisoner. She pushed her legs farther and harder, determination taking over for fear and sadness. Determination to succeed in her mission.

She had mad a fairly large circle, and found her way back to her tree when she stopped. The Marauders and Lily were all there, Lily holding her bag, pleading with the boys to go in and look for her.

"Please James! What if she's hurt," Lily wailed.

"That's if she is even in the forest. Think about it Lily, the forest is huge, and would take days for us all to search it. Putting ourselves in danger wouldn't help Mya any. Besides, there are Werewolves in there," James reasoned. Hermione couldn't help the snort and all four of them turned towards her, James and Sirius drawing their wands. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What kind of wolf is that? I've never seen one like it here," Lily asked.

"Nor would you," Remus said. "That's a North American Timber wolf."

"What's it doing here in Britain, or at Hogwarts for that matter," Sirius asked. Hermione snorted again and shifted back, tired of being out of the conversation. So what if they saw her. It's not like the others don't know about Remus or being Animagi.

"She, not it, Sirius. Also, Werewolves only come out during the full moon. That's two weeks away, as you well know."

"You?!" The boys shouted. Hermione arched one eyebrow.

"What," she challenged. She walked over to Lily, took her bag, and started towards the school. Twenty steps later, she heard the others following.

"Wait! Please!" She heard Remus say as he caught up to her. She turned to him.

"You're an Animagus?" She leveled him with a look.

"Obviously," she said, doing her best impersonation of Professor Snape.

"Blimey! She does that better than Snivellous," Sirius said. Faster than anyone could see, she drew her wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Call Severus Snape that one more time, and I swear you'll be swallowing your own tongue. Ever think, he is merely the byproduct of your taunting. Not all Slytherins are evil, just as you learned this morning that not all Gryffindors are good. And if you make the mistake of taunting him while I'm not around or I don't have a wand in my hand, know that I can do wandless magic, and will make you pay dearly for your slights."

Sirius was staring daggers at her, but James and Remus were truly thinking on what she said. Hermione sighed. If she didn't watch herself, she would end up making Sirius an enemy, and that would be counterproductive, not to mention potentially deadly for her.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but this is one thing I feel strongly about. My old potions master was just like him. He grew up hard, school life was harder, and in his sixth year, he lost his one and only friend. A loss that, though caused by one careless word, caused him to turn dark, lose his best friend and only love a second time with her death, turn spy on the dark, only to lose his life in the most gruesome way. Please, I don't want to see a second needless death. Leave him be. If he is the one to instigate it, don't be harsher than needed, but please, try." This time, all three nodded.

"Alright, Mya, we promise. Only for you, though. Now, back to the issue at hand. You're an animagus," Sirius said. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I am."

"And a wolf to boot," James said, gently elbowing Remus in the ribs.

"Yes. Since my third year equivalency, where I learned about Werewolves, I have had a fondness for wolves. Even had a tutor who suffered from lycanthropy and he turned out to be one of the sweetest and bravest men I ever knew."

"You had a tutor who was a Were?! Were your parents nuts?" Remus asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No. They just judged a person on who they were not what they were. He was one of my favorite and best tutors. After his death, my Patronus changed from an otter to a wolf, and when I finally achieved my animagus form, it too was a wolf. I figured it was my way of remembering him."

"You can cast a corporeal Patronus, too?! That's advanced NEWT work!" Lily said.

"I can do more than cast one," Hermione said, casting her Patronous.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm afraid Messrs. Potter, Black, Lupin, Miss. Evans, and myself are going to miss our evening classes. It seems we have important matters to discuss about my past." She said, sending her wolf to the headmaster.

"They can send messages," Lily asked.

"Yes. Come, we have much to talk about. Lily, can we use your quarters?"

"Oh, yes!"


	5. A Story Told

Hermione, Lily, and the Marauders all gathered in front of Lily's fire, the boys and Lily sitting so that they faced Hermione.

"I will answer any question you ask," she started. "However, if the question you ask is of a particularly sensitive nature, I will tell you so and I hope you will respect the answer I do give." They all nodded and she gestured for them to start.

"Is Mya Grant your real name?" Remus asked.

"In a fashion. Mya is part of my real first name. Grant, no," she told him.

"What is your real name?" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"Why," asked Sirius.

"It could change history," she said.

"How could it change history? Are you from the future?" Lily asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes." They all stopped at her admission.

"What year are you from," Remus asked hesitantly. Hermione gave a heavy sigh.

"2002. I was wrapping up my seventh year. I would have finished in 1998, but the school needed to be rebuilt." There was a collective gasp.

"Did-, did you know us?" Lily asked.

"Only two of you."

"Why only two?"

"You know the answer to that question," she said to her gently.

"Two of us are dead," James blew out.

"When I start school in 1991, yes."

"Who?" Remus asks. Hermione shakes her head.

"It would have been Lily and James."

"Would have been?" asked James, Zeroing in on those three words.

"I am hoping by eliminating Peter Pettigrew from your group, and outing him as a Death Eater, he will not be privy to Order of the Phoenix business and in turn, betray your location. Thereby saving you two, and Sirius 12 needless years in Azkaban."

"AZKABAN?!" Everyone yelled.

"Should I just give you a run down of my school years?" she asked with a long, exasperated sigh. "It'd just be a quick over view and then you can ask the many more questions I'm sure you'll have." They all nodded, and settled in for her story.

"I am Muggle-born. Got my letter, went to Diagon Ally, hopped the train to Hogwarts from Platform 9 ¾. It was on the train to Hogwarts that I met a one Harry James Potter. There wasn't a single man, woman, or child in the wizarding world who didn't know Harry's name. You see, on the night of October 31, 1980, Voldemort, through his informant Peter Pettigrew, found the Potters at their home in Godric's Hollow, and proceeded to kill James and Lily. However, when he turned his wand on Harry, the killing curse he used rebounded. It was very old magic. Because Lily sacrificed herself for Harry, he was protected by her love.

Voldemort was defeated that night, but not killed. He took measures to ensure that he didn't die. He tried to revive himself my first year with the philosopher's stone. Harry defeated him, and he failed. My second year, he tried again to come back by possessing Molly and Arthur Weasley's youngest, and only daughter, Ginny. I was petrified by a Basilisk and Harry and Ron, our best mate, went into the Chamber of Secrets where Harry fought with the king of serpents and won, then proceeded to defeat Voldemort a third time. He didn't try again until our fourth year. In my third year, Remus comes to teach DADA here at Hogwarts where me, Harry, and Ron all get close with him. During this time, Dementors patrol the grounds because Sirius becomes the only known person to ever escape Azkaban without any outside help. It is here we learn he was framed for betraying James and Lily, framed for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve more muggles before the Aurors haul him off without a trial. We manage to find Peter who , but he escapes before we are able to prove Sirius's innocence.

As Sirius goes on the run, we enter our fourth year and Harry is forced to compete in the first Triwizard Tournament in over a century. At the end of the year, at the cost of a seventh year's life, Voldemort rises. All through fifth year, we are tormented and ridiculed for stating Voldemort is back and we form an underground defense force known as Dumbledore's Army where we learned how to cast a Patronus. Harry taught me after Remus teaches him in our third year, so I was able to co head the force with him and Ron. At the end of the year, Harry, who was somehow able to glimpse Voldemort's plans through a shared link, was fooled into believing Voldemort had Sirius. We go to the Department of Mysteries where we find that Voldemort did not have Sirius. A battle ensued and Sirius is killed by his cousin, Bellatrix. We weren't able to have a funeral because the veil takes him. Harry is distraught and going into our sixth year, he was severely depressed. At the end of our sixth year, Hogwarts is invaded by Death Eaters while Dumbledore and Harry are away. Once they come back, Severus Snape kills Dumbledore, who falls from the Astronomy tower.

We go on the run for our seventh year. Looking for objects known as Horcruxes. Very old, very black magic that allows a person to place a part of his soul into an object. Voldmort had seven. One, Sirius's brother, Regulus finds but is unable to destroy before his death by inferi. Ron destroys it. One was destroyed by Harry in our second year, one kept in the Lestrange vault is destroyed by me, one is still here in the castle. That one is destroyed by a fellow classmate and Slytherin. One destroyed by Neville Longbottom, one is destroyed by Dumbledore, and one destroyed by Voldemort himself. With all of them gone, Harry faced and defeated Voldemort. At the end of the battle, we learned of the death of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Fred Weasley, Collin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and countless others. It took four years to rebuild the castle. I decided to return for my final year. Harry decided to become an Auror, but took some time off so he and his wife Ginny could take a touring honeymoon, and Ron was busy with his Quidditch career. We were still friends, just not as close as we were in school."

There was a long moment of silence as the others processed what Hermione had told them. One by one, they started to cry.

"Your memorial tattoo-," Remus starts. Hermione nods and rises, sliding her uniform skirt up just enough for the others to see the list.

"I wanted to remember everyone, even if I hadn't met them. I didn't get any direct memories of James and Lily, so your names were faded, but when I became Sirius's keeper, then eventually Remus, your names started to stand out more."

"I-, I marry?" Remus asks. Hermione smiles at him gently.

"Yes, you marry Sirius's cousin, Nymphadora."

"But she's only a baby!" Sirius said in a raised voice.

"Yes, but I'm changing history. I have already changed it's course drastically. The Butterfly Effect could mean Tonks finds someone while she is at school, or in Auror training, or even in the Order. Remus, it wasn't easy. You fought a lot, mostly because you were afraid with your lycanthropy being a factor, but you did care for her." She paused to let him think. Seeing indecision, she continued.

"Maybe I can help if you want. I've never brewed it myself, but I have the ingredients and instructions for a potion that'll help you keep your mind during the full moon if you want. It won't stop the transformations mind you, but it'll make them easier." He immediately caught her eyes at her offer.

"You'd do that for me? I wouldn't know where to begin to repay you!" Remus said excitedly. Hermione smiled at his eagerness, happy that she would be able to help ease his suffering a little.

"It's my pleasure, Remus."

"I don't know if I could ever repay you!" His excitement grew infectious, and it meant the world to Hermione. Then she had a feeling incredible sadness for what her friend had to go to, walking up to him, she rested her hand on his cheek.

"Moony, you were my dearest friend, and the one memory I held closest to my heart after…" Hermione couldn't finish, a tear escaping her. She quickly removed her hand from her caress. "There is nothing to repay." With that, she all but ran to her dormitory, needing time to think."


	6. Knowledge and Whispers

"What do you think that was about?" James asked, once Hermione's back disappeared. Remus was still standing there in shock. No one had ever willingly touched him outside of his group of friends and none so intimately. Sirius gave a shrug and Lily gave a small breathy chuckle.

"Lily?" James asked. "Do you know something?"

"I know a lot of things, James. But what I know and what Mya knows may be two completely different things," she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, confused. Lily just shook her head.

"Nothing, Padfoot. Remus, I know you're pants at potions, but why don't you help Hermione with the potion she's making for you. Get to know her. She did consider you a very close friend so why not show her what you are like as a teenager?" Lily said to the young man. Remus nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do that," he said ineloquently, still stunned at the familiar touch Hermione had given him.

The next day dawned with a headache for Hermione. She had fallen asleep sobbing for her lost friend. Her feelings only solidified her resolve even more to finish the war before everyone she cared for died. She groaned as she sat up, and went to her trunk at the foot of her bed for a pain remedy. As she was searching through her potions bag, she came across the de-aging potion the headmaster had given her on her journey to the past. She had forgotten to take it in the excitement of her arrival. Giving a heavy sigh, she un-stoppered the vial and downed the potion. At first, nothing happened. Then, a stabbing pain shot through her stomach, and Hermione doubled over in pain. It felt as though a thousand thousand knives were stabbing her everywhere. Finally, it passed and Hermione regained a little of her composure.

She stood, wary of whether or not she would be able to use her legs. Her worry was justified as she once again fell onto her backside. She took out her wand and cast a Patronus sending a message to Lily.

"Lily, I need your help to the Hostpital Wing. It might be a good idea to get Professor Dumbledore as well." She instructed her Patronus before sending it off. Not five minutes later, she heard two sets of running feet before Lily and Remus entered her dormitory.

"Mya, what happened? What's wrong?" Lily asked, not taking note of her new friend's change in appearance. Remus however, stopped in his tracks. Four years and a war will change a person's appearance drastically. In Hermione's case, her features rounded out a bit more, her hair, which had gone manageable as she grew into soft curls with the weight of it, was once again bushy and untamable, and her eyes, though still haunted by her past, were wider and brighter than any he had seen before.

"Mya, what happened to you?" he asked. She looked up at him and saw that he had taken note of the changes in her. She shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, but in the mean time, do you mind helping a girl to her feet. Seems as though I don't completely have the use of mine at the moment." Remus nodded and strode forward to help her up. He looped one of her arms around his neck and hauled her to her feet, though he took the majority of her weight. She breathed a sign of relief.

"Thanks. To the hospital then?" he nodded, but instead of just helping her walk there, he bent down and hooked his other arm just under her knees, pulling her up into a bridal carry.

"Remus, I can walk, if you would just help me," she protested. He shook his head.

"It'll be faster this way, and we can find out what is wrong the sooner we get there." Hermione sighed, but relented.

Once they reached the hospital wing, Hermione saw that Professor Dumbledore was already there with a worried expression on his face. He rushed over to Remus.

"Child, are you alright? I became worried when young Messrs. Potter and Black came rushing into my office telling me that you needed to come to the hospital wing." Hermione couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"I'm fine, Professor. I just took a potion you gave me from my time. It was a de-aging potion, so instead of being twenty-two, I'm seventeen. I won't lie though, bloody hurt like hell," she said with humor, then swayed as another dizzy spell hit her. Dumbledore looked at her with sad eyes, but didn't say anything. Remus held out his hand to steady her and she gladly took it.

"I think it would be best to leave Miss. Grant to rest," the headmaster finally said.

"Headmaster, would it be alright if Remus stayed with her. Just so I will sleep better tonight?" Lily asked. Remus and Hermione raised their eyebrows at Lily. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well. Mister. Lupin you are allowed to stay provided you fetch Madame Pomfrey should anything go wrong."

"I promise, Professer." Dumbledore nodded as he went to usher the others out of the Hospital Wing, Hermione stopped him.

"Professor, I must speak with you tomorrow. It is important for me to get my affairs in Order," she said, stressing the last word. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, then the sad light appeared again as he picked up her meaning.

"Tomorrow. Sleep well, Miss. Grant." Without another word, they left leaving Remus and Hermione in an awkward silence.

"What do you need to talk to the headmaster about?" he asked, uncertainly. Hermione balked. Could she tell Remus? Sure, she considered him one of her greatest friends, but, this was really sensitive information.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but give me a moment. I have to put up wards and ensure that we are truly alone." Remus nodded and Hermione went about casting the necessary spells and enchantments. Once she was done, she turned back to Remus.

"What I am about to tell you, you can not repeat, promise?" He nodded, then bent his head closer to her so she didn't have to raise her voice to more than a whisper, and what she whispered, made his breath catch in his throat.

"I know how to kill Voldemort."


	7. I know You

Remus took a moment to see if he heard her correctly. Then shook his head at the absurdity.

"I-, I'm sorry Mya, you said you _know_ how to kill you-know-who?" he said haltingly.

"Yes! It's how Harry, Ron, and I ended the war in 1998."

"How did you do it?"

Hermione took another breath. "Have you ever heard of an object called a Horcrux?" He froze.

"Only from what I came across in the Potter library and from what you told us in your story. But the books James has don't go into how to make one. Mya, from what you say, that is extremely dark magic! Are you saying he already has one?!" Hermione nodded gravely, lowering her gaze.

"Not one. In my time, he had seven, remember. Today, he has five." Remus shuddered.

"There is no hope then. He would have those items heavily guarded." Again, she nodded.

"Heavily guarded, yes, but I know where and how to destroy them. Getting them is nothing to destroying them. I must ask if you and your friends are willing to help me with finding them and destroying them." Remus took a moment to think on her offer.

"I can't speak for Lily, James, or Sirius, but I will help you," he replied. Hermione smiled at him and opened her arms, offering an embrace. Again, Remus is humbled by the thought that this witch, who knew him less than a week, was willing to touch him. Then again, she had known him for longer than a week, hadn't she? Remus smiled and, sitting on the edge of her bed, slid into the embrace. Remus had no words for the complete content and happiness he felt in Mya's arms, so he said nothing, Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, as though she were his only source of comfort. After what felt like ages, Hermione spoke without releasing him.

"Remus, would you sleep in the bed with me tonight. Nothing intimate, just-, I have terrible nightmares, and I don't want to be alone. He didn't answer at first, only hugged her impossibly tighter.

"Mya, I couldn't let you go right now, even if I wanted to. I will stay tonight, and every other night with you should you wish it," he told her, not knowing from where in the world his bold reply came from. Then he realized that the reply didn't come from him. He didn't even feel Moony slip out of his leash and to the forefront of his mind. Hermione, hearing the change in his tone, which bordered on possessive, leaned back far enough to look into his eyes but not breaking her contact. Seeing the yellow eyes had taken the place of the normally grey/blue ones, she smiled.

"Hello, Moony," she whispered, smiling. Moony gave a wolfish grin before his eyes receded and they were again her favorite shade of blue. Remus's features then took on a look of horror as he realized his wolf was out.

"Mya, I'm so sorry! I didn't even feel him take over. Please, please don't be scared," he begged her. Hermione framed his face with her hands, both to stop him from moving away from her, and so that she can offer and feel the comfort her touch afforded him.

"Remus," he refused to look at her. "Remus look at me," she ordered with a touch of firmness in her voice to tell him she was not going to take no for an answer. "I am not afraid. Tonight was not the first time I've seen your wolf, and I dare say it will not be the last."

"You've seen him? When? I always made sure he never came out when you were around." By this time, he had calmed a little but his nerves rocketed again at her admission that she had seen Moony before.

"You were my third year DADA teacher remember. One night, at the end of the year, the night we found out Sirius was innocent; in point of fact, you forgot to take your potion and transformed in front of me. Not having been around Sirius for all those years, you no longer recognized him as a friend, and as you were about to make a final blow, I called you off him. I'm surprised it worked considering I'm not a were and a werewolf only responds to the call of it's own kind, not to mention I had to run for my life straight away, but the important thing is, is that you did stop." Remus froze, then, tears started to make their way down his face.

"I was going to kill him?" he whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"It wasn't you, it was Moony; after he had been isolated for twelve years. That will not happen this time around, Remus. I will brew the potion and you will not be tamed, but you will no longer have to worry about hurting your friends. Do you understand me, Moony?" She was speaking to both Remus and Moony. She wanted to reassure Remus he wouldn't harm his friends and the wolf that he could still have fun without being tamed. She knew he would detest that. Remus's eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment, letting Hermione know that he had heard her. Remus smiled, and cautiously look her in the eye again.

"He likes that," he said lowly. "I must admit, I like it too. I wouldn't have to constantly worry anymore." Hermione nodded, then let out an impressive yawn. Her ears took on a shade of pink and Remus gave a chuckle. "I think it would be best if we slept now. Thank you, Mya, for trusting me," he said as they lay back. Her head against his chest.

"Hermione. My name is Hermione," she said sleepily. Remus took a moment to process that she had just given him her real name, then hugged her all the more closer to him.

"Thank you, Hermione," he whispered just as he heard her breath even out. Remus couldn't sleep for hours after, thinking about what Hermione had told him. He learned that he had nearly lost one thing that was precious to him, and unknowingly gained another. There was no doubt that his older self would have known what happened that night, because there was one other call that a werewolf would answer to, other than that of another wolf. It was a call as old as time, the call of the wild. His other self wasn't following the call of any wolf that night, and he certainly wasn't chasing after her to kill her. No, his older self was chasing the call of his mate.

Remus sighed, and gave Hermione one last gentle squeeze before placing an equally gentle kiss on her forehead and followed her into sleep.


	8. Burdens

When Madame Pomphrey woke the next morning and went out to check her charges, she was surprised to see Mr. Lupin in bed with Miss. Grant. If this were any other student, she would have woken them straight away and demand that the young man not came back while the young lady was in her care, but she knew Mr. Lupin and knew that, though Misters Potter and Black were as close as brothers to him, he needed that special someone, and she felt that Miss. Grant was perfect. The lycanthropy was taking too much from the young man. The matron sighed and left the two slumbering in the bed.

Remus woke when he heard the hospital matron sigh, but he didn't open his eyes. He once again thought on the conversation from last night with Mya. Hermione. He was shocked when she told him about seeing Moony when she was in her third year, and that he had gained a mate that night, but what he still couldn't understand was why would his older self marry another woman. Why wouldn't he seek out his mate and be with her. Then he did the math and figured that there would be at least fifteen years between them, if not more. He could see why his older self wouldn't want to pursue a relationship with her while she was in school, but from what she told him, she rarely even acted as though she was school aged. All of his thinking was giving Remus a headache. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to stave off the headache.

"It's good to know that some habits are still the same," he heard from the woman in his arms.

"I thought you were still asleep. I'm sorry if I woke you." She waved him off as though it were not a big deal.

"Madame Pomphrey," she called to the matron, who was bending over and checking the vitals of another student. The healer came over to the couple.

"Yes, dear?"

"Would it be alright if I left? I am rather hungry and I'm afraid that Remus and I already slept through breakfast. I thought I would pop down to the kitchens for a light brunch."

Madame Pomphrey nodded. "Of course, dear. I don't think that the Headmaster would give you anything that would intentionally harm you. It was after all, just a de aging potion." Hermione and Remus left the Hospital wing and after a short stop in the kitchens, made their way slowly to the Headmaster's office. Neither spoke much on the way, and Remus was beginning to feel uncomfortable and struggled to find something to talk about.

"So, -er, Mya, what was I like as your teacher? Was I any good?" He asked.

Hermione beamed at him. "You were by far my favorite, with the exception of Professor McGonagall. I never really liked learning anything I couldn't get from a book, but you threw a monkey wrench in my plans when nearly every class period was actually using spells and only rarely assigned homework that would require a book. You were patient, and even managed to give confidence to the students who were struggling," she told him, thinking of Neville. "After you left, we never had a normal DADA teacher. Moody, or rather his imposter, used Unforgivables in class, The Toad never taught us to even us our wands, Snape lorded his knowledge over all of us, and even the new one for my Seventh year was incompetent."

"I was normal," he mused. Hermione nodded.

"After Quirillmort and Lockhart, yup. "

"Quirillmort?"Remus asked at the name.

"First year, Voldemort possessed one of his followers and infiltrated the school as our DADA teacher. He was after the Philosopher's Stone. Harry, Ron, and I managed to thwarted him several times during the year, but ultimately, it was Harry who stopped him from attaining it."

"How?!" Remus breathed.

"Love," she said simply. At this time, they had reached the Gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drops," Hermione said and he leapt aside for the students.

"Well, you certainly edited quite a bit of your story. How did you know the password?"

"You, James, and Sirius chased me here, remember? Besides, nothing really changes in twenty years. It's always a candy." The duo ascended the stairs and Hermione knocked on the office door.

A soft "enter" from inside the office and they duck inside, closing the door behind them. Dumbledore motioned for them to take a seat and they did.

"So, Miss. Grant. You say you know how to kill the darkest wizard of the age. I would be very interested to know how," he said with complete sincerity. Hermione took a deep breath.

"You're right, Professor Slughorn's memory of the horcrux discussion with Tom Riddle had been tampered with. Horace told Tom exactly how to make one. By the time we fight the final battle, Harry, Ron, and I had hunted down and destroyed six of the seven he had. The seventh was accidentally created when Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Lily and James Potter. His soul had been rendered so unstable that a piece was wrenched from him and latched onto the only living thing in the room, little Harry."

"But Miss. Grant, that would mean that Harry would have had to kill Voldemort, and be killed by him!" Dumbledore was all but leaping out of his chair, the twinkle in his eye all but gone. Hermione only nodded.

"That is the second time Harry survives a head on killing curse. That week definitely could have gone better," she said absentmindedly, unconsciously gripping her arm where Bellatrix had carved the word _mudblood_ into it. Dumbledore was deep in thought about the revelation his young pupil had made him aware, leaving Remus to notice Hermione's action. He became even more concerned when he noticed that she had started to claw at her arm, and not seeming to be fully aware of it, as if she were lost in some memory. In an attempt to pull her out of her own dark musings, he took the hand clawing at her forearm and twined her fingers with his. She started slightly and looked up at Remus, giving him a small smile before turning to Dumbledore and continuing.

"I know where they are, and Professor, I must warn you, he found one of the three items you have been searching for since it began with Grendelwald, though if he knew what it was, he wouldn't have made it a horcrux."

"Which one?!" he asked as all his breath left him. By this time, Remus had completely lost track of the conversation. Hermione looked at her professor with sad eyes.

"The stone. It was set into a ring that had been in his family for generations and worn by his maternal grandfather, but Professor, you must not use it! In my timeline, you die trying to use it. You must let go of Ari, Professor." At the name of his sister, his eyes snapped to hers.

"You know of Ari?"

"Yes, and about your past with Grendelwald. And you must know, it was not your fault. Let it go, Professor, or your quest will take your life and rob the light a powerful wizard." Again, Dumbledore was contemplative, and Hermione, fearing his answer, was squeezing Remus's hand so hard that if she squeezed any harder, she might've broken bone. Finally, he looked up and gave her a sad smile.

"I promise. Now, do you know the location of these horcux's?" Hermione nodded.

"One, the stone, held in his maternal home, one in a tree in the forests of Albania, one rests with the Malfoy family, one in the caves he visited when he was younger and in the orphanage, and one right here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore paled.

"Here?! But how would he have gotten it here, he-,"

"Hid it while he was here in his youth to interview for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. It was his way of killing two bird with one stone, only you didn't give him the position." Hermione interrupted him. Dumbledore stroked his beard thinking. It almost seemed as if he had completely forgotten that she and Remus were there. Finally, after some time, he let out a long sigh and spoke to the teens in front of him.

"I suggest you two go back to Gryffindor tower and get some rest. I must think. Tonight, I want you two to ask Messrs. Potter and Black if they would like to join the Order. Miss. Grant, I'm sure you can fill Mr. Lupin in on the responsibilities and get his answer with the others, as I'm assuming you would like to continue with your post in said organization." Hermione nodded emphatically.

"Yes, sir! My duties ended when the war did, but I shouldn't have much trouble resuming them."

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, child, but I'm afraid with your knowledge and power, you are now our world's chosen one." Hermione froze at the title given to her by the headmaster. It first reminded her of Harry and the pedestal the wizarding world put him on. One wrong move and he would have fallen from such a height with disastrous results. She now completely understood the attention that he didn't want.

"Please, professor, do not give me such a title. I do not do this to save every life in the wizarding world and beyond. That is impossible, and too much of a responsibility. I do this for the lives of those I care most about. Saving just those lives…it is much easier to do this for those lives, those worlds, than for everyone as a whole." Dumbledore looked at her gently and smiled.

"Such wisdom for one so young. How is it you are still so pure of heart after seeing such atrocities, after experiencing torture of the worst kind."

"Again, you overestimate me, professor. I am no more pure of heart than anyone else. Everyone sees some form of darkness in their lives. It depends on the disposition of the person on how much it will affect them." Dumbledore sighed and waved the matter settled.

"Well, then, I think we should consider this matter settled for the evening. I suggest you and young Master Lupin retire. I shall call on you sometime tomorrow to discuss your inductions into the Order and your missions there after." Both students rose and gave the headmaster a smile.

"Tomorrow then. Goodnight, Professor," Hermione said as Remus gave a timid goodnight of his own. It was just before curfew when the duo made it back to the tower. Everyone had dispersed to their dormitories, leaving the common room empty but for the occasional first year. Remus walked Hermione to the bottom of the stairs that led to the girl's rooms and paused.

"I suppose I'm going to have to talk to you, Lily, and the boys in the morning about what Dumbledore and I spoke about this evening. Would you mind meeting me here around eight? It's just before everyone wakes up for breakfast, and we should be able to make our way to the Room of Requirement before the halls are overwhelmed."

"Of course, Hermione," he said, whispering her real name. She looked up to see that he was looking at her with a look that she could only describe as longing. A light blush made it's way to her cheeks and she averted her eyes.

Remus couldn't stop his next impulse should he have the desire to. He reached up and gently brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, giving it the lightest of touches. Her eyes made their way to his again, and the longer she looked, the more she could see that his eyes were shifting quickly between his stormy blue and Moony's wild gold. Her eyes turned gentle as she raised her hand to once again caress his own cheek. Remus leaned into her hand momentarily, and as he had his eyes closed, reveling in her touch, she slowly leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Remus froze and his eyes snapped open at the contact, going completely gold for a few moments before settling back to blue. She backed away and smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Remus," she whispered, and disappeared up the girl's staircase. Remus stayed rooted to the spot before blindly making his way to his own dormitories.


	9. Of Torture and Gratitude

As Remus stumbled into the dormitory he shared with Frank, James, and Sirius, his mind kept replaying the kiss she had given him. Her lips were so soft and she was so kind. Sure girls had expressed an interest in him especially since he had hit his growth spurt and his frame filled out making him look a little less gangly, but seeing as how even humans are animals and can sense danger, most of them ended up being scared off; but not Hermione. His heart rate quickened at just the mere thought of her, he had no idea how he was going to survive a lifetime of her as his mate.

The others noticed the far off look in his eye as he made his way blindly to his four poster and James especially knew that look, having directed one just like it in the direction of Lily Evans all through his school years.

"Remus, mate, what's the matter? Mya snog your brains out?" he joked. Remus didn't answer, and at his silence, James' jaw dropped. "She snogged your brains out?!"

Remus shook his head. "It wasn't a snog, but yes, she did kiss me." James closed his mouth and gave his brother a wide grin.

"I knew she'd be the one for you! Moony, she's bloody tailored to you! She's a wolf, she's a bookworm, and bloody hell if she doesn't have the finest pair of legs in all of Hogwarts, aside from Lily that is," James said, counting off Hermione's attributes on his fingers. Sirius nodded, agreeing with James.

"She wants to talk to us tomorrow morning, just before everyone heads to breakfast. You two don't have practice until the afternoon, right?" Sirius and James nodded.

"We'll be meeting up in the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore asked her, and I only understood about a quarter of what they were talking about, so it must be really important. Like, war important." Both James and Sirius' demeanor turned serious at their friend's insight.

"I suggest we get to sleep, then," Sirius said. "It sounds like we are going to have yet another long emotional day tomorrow."

…..

Hermione woke the next morning extremely early. Of course, it didn't help that she spent most of the night thinking about the kiss that she had given Remus, and berating herself all the time.

_I kissed him…I kissed Professor Lupin. No…Remus. Here he is Remus. I kissed Remus Lupin._

Hermione sighed and rose from her bed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, but a small smile still played on the corners of her lips. Her fingers came up and brushed just the bottom portion of her bottom lip and her smile widens. Then she shook her head even more forcefully. She'd never been one for such emotion before, what had changed that made her see her old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as someone kissable? Other than traveling back in time to his younger years, that is.

Still thinking on the events of the previous night, she went into her dorm bathroom and got ready for the day, only instead of her school uniform, she donned her dark cargo pants and a black t-shirt with her darker combat boots. She bought these items on one of her Hogsmead visits, turning back into the soldier she had been since Voldemort's return. Looking at her clock she saw she still had an hour and a half before the boys were due to meet her in the Room of Requirement, so she decided on a work out.

Heading towards the aforementioned room, she requested a comfortable room with a pensieve. With the upcoming discussion she was to have with the Marauder's, and war once again on the horizon, Hermione could not help but to think about certain events near the end of the Second Wizarding War; namely, the Trio's capture and subsequent imprisonment and torture within the walls of Malfoy Manor. Entering the room, she found a cozy little room, no bigger than her bedroom at home before her journey to the past. Soft curtains hung from the ceiling with pillows on the floor giving a sort of Moroccan feel to the room. Taking the Pensieve from it's stand in the center of the room, she headed towards the pillows and sat down, drawing her wand and pressing it to her temple. Them memory came out in one long silver thread that was nearly the length of her arm itself.

Double checking the time, Hermione saw that she still had an hour before her friends were to meet her in the room, before she broke the surface and landed just as she, Harry, and Ron were ushered into the house by the Snatchers.

… …. …. ….

Remus woke early, having not been able to sleep the precious night. The kiss that Mya…Hermione, had given him before heading to bed was still playing through his mind. It was gentle, soft, and he wanted more. This last fact shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, after all, it was by her own recollection of the events of her third year that he found out she was his mate. Still, the feelings that he had were much stronger than he had anticipated. He had only known her for a short time, and he was already feeling as though he had to be close to her. He absolutely had to or it would drive him mad!

With a sigh, Remus sat up in bed and saw that they had half an hour to get ready to meet Mya. Opening the curtains on his four poster, Remus grabbed his pillow before magically opening Sirius's curtains and throwing said pillow so it landed onto his friend's face.

"Oi, Padfoot. Prongs," he said, magically opening James's curtains as well, "We have to meet Mya in the Room of Requirement in thirty. Wake up!" Sirius grumbled about the pillow as he sat up, and James stretched his cramped muscles before all but jumping out of bed. Ever since Lily had agreed to go out with him, Remus felt his friend was always too cheerful when he awoke. After the Marauders rose and dressed, they headed down to the common room to meet up with Lily and Mya. They didn't have to wait long, as Lily came down only about five minutes after they had.

"Mya isn't in her Dorm. I think she's gone ahead of us," she told the group.

"Then off we go! I want to know what she's going to talk to us about today. I wonder if it has something to do with the future," Sirius exclaimed excitedly. The four friends exited the portrait hole and made their way to the Room of Requirement, seeing that they didn't have to call it themselves. Upon entering they saw a room richly decorated in warm colors and pillows, giving a Moroccan feel, and sitting in a nest of these pillows with a curious bowl in her lap, was Mya, with closed eyes and an eerily impassive countenance. Walking up to her, it was Sirius who recognized the object she held.

"That's a pensieve! She's relieving memories," he said.

"What do you think she's seeing," James asked. Sirius shook his head.

"I don't know, but we can find out. All we have to do is touch the surface of the memory in the basin, just as she is," Sirius instructed, as he motioned to Hermione's thumb breaking the surface of the substance in the basin as she held it in her lap. Slowly, and unsure if they were breaking some kind of rule, all four approached the unaware Hermione and touched the swirling mist in front of them.

They all simultaneously fell and landed to the sound of someone screaming. Looking around, they could see Hermione, writhing on the floor screaming at the top of her lungs as Bellatrix Lestrange stood over her, her wand pointing directly at Hermione's heart.

"HOW?! How did you get into my vault, you filthy mudblood?!" Bellatrix yelled. Remus was positively shaking in anger as he watched the scene unfold itself.

"It's not real! Please! Please, it's not real. It's a fake. PLEASE!"

"LIAR!" Bellatrix screamed at her as she cast yet another Cruciatus curse at Hermione. Sirius, forgetting that these events weren't actually happening, rushed forward to stop his deranged cousin, only to pass right through her.

"It's not real, Sirius. These tortures already happened," the four heard Hermione say behind them.

They all turned to see Hermione standing behind them, the same impassive look they saw on her face when they entered the Room of Requirement was on her face here in the memory as well. Remus noticed that she was once again clutching her left arm. He then turned to the memory, noting that the Hermione in the memory had stopped screaming, and saw Bellatrix carving into said arm with a rather nasty looking knife. Understanding now, why she keeps clutching her arm when she is lost in her own thoughts, he slowly walked over to her and pried her clawing fingers away from her arm before lifting the sleeve to see for himself, only he couldn't. Understanding she must have some sort of glamour over it, he looked up to her with complete gentleness.

"May I?" He asked. Hermione's face remained impassive as she ran her hand over her forearm, banishing the charm.

Remus hissed and his eyes turned yellow at seeing the hateful, jagged word carved into her skin. He could hear his friends' gasps of surprise and horror behind him, but he paid them no attention. Instead he gently pulled Hermione into his arms, whispering that he would never allow anything of the like to ever happen again. Remus could feel Moony's anger and need for blood at the torture of their mate, and understood his need to feel her in his arms, to protect her. He too couldn't believe someone could be so cruel, and what's more, the strength that their little mate showed in both surviving and watching the memory. Though She remained impassive, Remus could see the pain behind her mask and when he embraced her, he could feel her stiffen at the contact, then relax as he smelt the salt from a few traitor tears that escaped her.

"You are so very strong, Hermione. I am proud of you, and could not ask for a better friend," he whispered into her ear. Hermione pulled back and looked at him, seeing the golden eyes of Moony, she smiled and slowly leaned forward to press a soft kiss once again to the corner of his mouth. Moony wasn't taken by surprise and instead of sitting as he was to allow it, turned his head and met her lips with his, forgetting, or rather ignoring, the audience in the room. Hermione was taken by surprise, but took it in stride and smiled as she pressed her lips harder into his before backing away. Remus's eyes went wide and he paled when he realized what his lycanthrope counterpart did, and prayed Hermione didn't slap him and stomp away in anger.

…. …. …. ….

Hermione had to stifle the adorable expression on Remus's face when he realized Moony had adjusted to kiss her. She had to say, though, she had never encountered softer lips. Hermione lifted her hand and caressed his face to reassure him, then turned to the others in the room, thankful for the comfort and care Remus gave her.

"I have to ask if any of you would be willing to join the Order of the Phoenix with me," she said, cutting to the chase.

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Lily asked.

"It's an organization Professor Dumbledore recently founded with the sole purpose of defeating Voldemort. Harry, Ron, were members from the age of fifteen. My duties here will be much the same as in my time, only now, I will be solely responsible. "

Remus didn't hesitate. "I will join. I will help you." It didn't take much longer for the others to give their answers either.

"Hey, I'll go for anything that'll ruffle my unfortunate mother's skirts," Sirius said.

"And James and I decided when things started getting out of hand, knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't wait long before he took action. We will join too." Hermione sighed at the nearly overwhelming show of support she was getting.

"Then, now might be the best time to tell you and James that you should be careful about considering any children until this is all over. If I'm going to change history, I might as well go for the gold as it were," she said mumbling the last part.

"Um…may I ask why," Lily said. Hermione took a breath, preparing herself.

"There will be a prophesy that involves two potential families; you two with Harry, and Frank and Alice Longbottom with their son, Neville. Essentially, it says that there will be a child born at the end of July to parents who defied him three times. This child will be the only person to match him in power as he will mark him his equal, and once the child is marked, from that moment on, both he and Voldemort will be locked in a fight for their lives, as only one can live. Both Harry and Neville encompass this, and your deaths are a godsend compared to what Frank and Alice endure," she tells her friends solemnly.

"Wh-what happens to Frank and Alice?" Lily says hesitantly.

"Bellatrix, her loony husband, brother in law, and Crouch Jr. happened. They torture the Longbottoms with the Cruciatus curse into insanity. I didn't even know about Neville's parents until our fifth year. He never told us. I fully plan on asking them to wait as well, but the choice is, yours." James and Lily, indeed, Remus and Sirius as well looked several shades paler and queasy.

"I am hoping to actually end this war before either couple have Harry or Neville, as I couldn't think of a world with out two very dear friends, but I know Harry and Neville. They both grew up to be very fine men, I know they would risk anything for the chance to grow up with their parents alive, even their own existances."

"But what about you, Mya? What did you give up by coming back in time and saving them? All of us?" James asked her.

"I told you when you chased me to Dumbledore's office, I didn't really have anything to give up. I obliviated my parents before the war and was never able to restore their memories, so Monica and Wendell Wilkins were living happy lives in Australia, none the wiser they had a daughter in England. Ron scored his dream job as Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and Harry, though he was in training to be an Auror, was on a world-touring honeymoon with his wife, Ginny. I was retaking my seventh year when I got Dumbledore's post-humus letter asking me to come back. Since I didn't have anyone to really talk to about this, I didn't have any outside opinions over powering mine. My decision was quick and to the point. Of coarse I would do this for my best friend."

Unable to express her gratitude any other way, Lily rushed Hermione and tackled her in a hug so tight she could barely breathe. Just when Hermione thought Lily would pull away, she felt three other pairs of arms encircle her and Lily.

"Thank you," Lily said, all but sobbing into her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"There's no way we can ever repay you."

And Hermione, too, cried.


	10. Taken and Found

The five friends stayed in the Room of Requirement right up to the time Sirius and James had to leave for quidditch practice. Lily and Hermione followed the boys to the field, talking amongst themselves as Lily had so many questions about Harry. James said he didn't give a hoot about any of the questions she was asking yet. He only wanted to know if Harry played quidditch.

"James, not only does Harry become a seeker for Gryffindor house, he becomes the youngest seeker in a century, both according to Professor McGonagall and Quidditch Through the Ages," Hermione told him, laughing slightly. "Though, now that I think about it, I seemed to have wanted to hinder that at every opportunity, it seemed. Telling him not to get on the broom that got him the position in the first place. Telling McGonagall about his Firebolt in third year-," she listed off. She grimaced when she thought about the fallout of that particular case.

"That was the worst fight we ever had…but he managed all right. Before they were married, his wife, Ginny, snagged a spot on the Holly Head Harpy's team."

"That's my boy!" exclaimed James. Quidditch practice went by fairly quickly. It wasn't until it was time for them all to head back to the castle that anything happened. Hermione's Arithmancy book had gone missing and thought perhaps that she had left it in the stands. The others asked if she would be alright in getting it herself, and waving off their concern, Hermione returned to where she, Lily, and Remus sat to watch practice. Only, her book wasn't there. She leaned down to check under the seat when she heard rapidly approaching footsteps and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head before darkness took her.

… …. … ….

Hermione woke to find herself bound and with a throbbing headache. She was leaning up against a stone wall, as far as she could tell and the jagged bit of rock jamming itself into her back wasn't doing her any favors. She shifted to try and relieve some of the pain, and grunted in pain as her muscles protested to movement.

"Careful, mudblood. I'd be careful how much you move. We wouldn't want to damage you any more than you already are. Master has some questions for you."

Hermione froze. She knew that sleazy whimpering voice anywhere.

"Looks like he's going to have to get used to disappointment. I don't share with those who don't play fair, you dirty rat," she spat. Her head rebounded off of the wall with the force of Peter's backhand. "So much for taking me to him, unharmed," she groaned. She could feel the blood trailing down her neck from the new gash on her cheekbone. Peter's breathing and wheezing picked up to where he was nearly hyperventilating.

He started muttering to himself and pacing the little stone area they were holed up in. Hermione assumed it was one of the caves near the school, as the dungeons would never smell this clean and the amount of fresh air would send all of those Slytherin's into a tizzy.

"He told Wormtail to bring her back unharmed. Told Wormtail to take care, and that she knows things no one else does. Wormtail told him, so. Wormtail can't take her like this. The Dark Lord will punish him severely for this. Will torture him for hours, he will," Peter mumbled frantically. Then after a few more minutes of pacing, it seemed as if a light went off in Peter's head.

"Wormtail could keep her here! Let the mudblood heal and then take her to the Dark Lord. It won't take long, just a scratch."

"Give up, Peter. You won't get out of this war clean by either side's opinion. Stay with Voldemort and you'll only be surviving in fear. And you've betrayed any friend you might have had on the side of Light. Pack up and leave the country while you still have the chance. Run like the cowardly rat you are!" She goaded him. It worked and he smacked her again, only this time was more mindful of the stone wall. Hermione spat up blood from biting her tongue.

"Can't let the mudblood talk. Mudblood with make Peter do worse than he already has if mudblood keeps talking." He then took a length of linen from his pocket and gagged her with it.

"Wormtail will return everyday to check on mudblood. Bring food and healing salve for face," he said, trailing his fingers down her uninjured cheek. Hermione jerked away from the contact, but that didn't deter Peter. He stared and soon leaned in to sniff her hair.

"You smell good to Wormtail. Wormtail will ask for mudblood when the Dark Lord is done asking his questions. Ask to play with," he whispered with lust in his voice. His hand traveled down and stroked over her clothed breast where he then grabbed it roughly. Hermione thrashed against his touch, feeling as though she were crawling in maggots. A lucky shot from her unbound legs caught him in the shin and he backed away.

"You will regret that, mudblood. Just for that, no food tomorrow for mudblood."

Then he walked out of the cave, leaving Hermione to think on her circumstances. The rope that she was bound with, was enchanted to be tight and unbreakable. The dirty little traitor had been smart tying her with her hands behind her back and all the way up to her elbows. She tried getting up to move around only to find that the rope tying her hand together were also tied to something behind her, so she was effectively tied down to the wall. Hermione knew she had nothing to do but sit and wait for someone to find her. Hopefully, it would be soon. She still needed to brew Remus's wolfsbane potion.

…. …. …. ….

Remus paced in front of the common room fire. Hermione had never returned the night before from retrieving her book; once she had not shown up for supper, and their friends could find her in her usual haunts such as the Library or the Room of Requirement, the immediately informed the headmaster about her disappearance. The headmaster had gone pale and immediately went into action, dispatching owls to the Ministry asking for members of the DMLE and trackers to search for her. As of yet, no one could find a trace of her, and he was getting more and more worried with every passing hour.

He could not believe that he hadn't insisted on going with her. She was his mate, and now, he may have lost her forever. Remus sat down heavily on the sofa in front of the fire and placed his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. He felt helpless at not being able to do anything.

Then he felt gentle hands prying his away from his hair. Remus looked up startled and slightly hoping he would see warm whiskey eyes, but felt overwhelming disappointment at seeing Lily's brilliant green.

"They will find her, Remus. And if they do not, we will not rest until we do."

"I can't do this, Lily. I need her with me just to feel calm! I don't know what's going on," he said quietly, his voice breaking.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. She is our sister, and we will not leave her to deal with everything on her own," Lily said, wrapping her arm firmly around him, although, she knew Remus knew he had feelings for her, he just may not know how deep those emotions might be.

The better part of a week went by before anything broke in their search for Mya. It was two days before the full moon, and Remus was getting edgier and edgier without the potion that Mya had provided the last two moons. Remus was sitting at the Gryffindor table picking at his breakfast when he caught a faint trace of her scent. His head immediately shot up, looking around for any trace of her. Someone walked into the Great Hall, and a wave of fresh air blew her scent towards him again, only this time, he was able to hone in on where it was coming from.

Peter Pettigrew.

Remus's eyes flashed yellow as Moony fought for control. Remus was just barely able to keep control. No; the one benefit of being both Moony of the Marauders and Remus, it that he, Remus, planned, and Moony acted. It took everything in him not to jump up and throttle his former friend. So that's what he did. Remus bid his time and watched Peter relentlessly. He noticed that he wasn't staying for entire meals. Only long enough to eat his share and leave again.

After dinner the night of the full moon, Remus, James, and Sirius all took the passage from the Whomping Willow, after freezing it since they no longer had Wormtail, and headed to the Shrieking Shack. Without the Wolfsbane potion that Mya was brewing for him, he was more wild, and for once, Remus welcomed the pain of the transformation. He could feel the pain of every hair sprouting from his skin and his teeth elongating and he welcomed it. Anything to help find his mate.

…. …. …. ….

Hermione whimpered in pain as she once again tried to shift to a more comfortable position. She had no idea, overall, how long she had been there. Peter was in deeper than she originally thought. Over the time she had been stuck in the cave, Peter came in and untied her gag long enough to stuff food into her face, before reapplying it. He wouldn't just leave afterwards either. He liked to take his kicks out on her with the Cruciatus curse. It was nowhere near as painful as Bellatrix's, but it was an Unforgivable. She slowly turned her head as she heard a scuffling at the mouth of the cave just beyond her line of sight. She didn't have to wait long though, as Peter's traitorous form emerged, breathing heavily with exertion.

"Full moon, tonight, mudblood. Our animal shifting friends won't be able to look for you tonight," he wheezed. His horrible breath making her gag behind the clothe in her mouth. He shifted his weight as he pulled out a bag full of food for her to eat.

"Since mudblood doesn't have a wand and no way to escape, Wormtail will undo mudblood's bindings just enough to feed herself. Try anything funny, and you'll end up as a werewolf's chew toy," he panted. That right there gave Hermione an idea. He had answered her call once before, hadn't he. Maybe he would answer her again. Peter had said that it was a full moon.

Hermione nodded that she understood what he was saying, and Peter shuffled forward to take her gag off. Hermione stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking on when the right time to call him would be.

Peter just made it too easy. As he had his back turned to her and his attention elsewhere, Hermione let out a long and loud howl, calling to the werewolf she knew was wondering the grounds at the moment. Peter, upon hearing her howl, turned in rage and cast the Cruciatus once more. Her screams echoed through the cave and carried out to the wolf following the call of his mate. Her screams were so loud, that Peter hadn't heard Moony's answering howl.

…. …. …. ….

Moony had been running around wild, searching for something, though he didn't know what, when he heard the most glorious sound he could ever hear, followed by the most painful. He heard the call of his mate. Right after her howl finished he began charging in the direction the beautiful sound, hoping that she would call again. When he heard the first screams, he let out a whimper, but kept going. He followed the screams of his mate to the mouth of a cave. He caught two scents, one, his mate that smelled of parchment and sweet apples, and the other was a smell he knew well, and at one time, considered a pack mate. He would never forget the scent of Wormtail; earthy with a hint of perspiration, only now there was something dark and sinister about the smell.

Moony didn't stop once he hit the mouth of the cave. He ran right in and growled as he saw Wormtail torturing his mate at wand point. Upon hearing his growl, Wormtail turned, breaking the curse on his mate, and focused on the very angry werewolf in front of him. Knowing instinctively that he was in danger, Wormtail transformed hoping to get away from the obviously angry lycanthrope by turning into a form that he had once considered unthreatening, even an ally at one point. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Moony did not take too kindly to his mate being tortured and pounce on the rat, snapping his small form in half in his powerful jaws. He then went over to his mate, who was bound and spasming on the floor of the cave from his former pack mate's torture.

Moony nudged her with his muzzle, whimpering and licking her face, hoping that she would regain consciousness. His mate groaned but did not open her eyes. Moony continues to whimper and lays down along side her. She groans again, and her eyes crack open.

"M-Moony?" Moony gave a strangled cross between yet another whimper and a growl before huffing and laying his head next to hers. Hermione quickly lost consciousness again.


	11. Would you?

When Hermione next gained consciousness, there was sunlight beaming down right into her eyes. She groaned and turned her head to avoid the worst of it.

"Mya?! Mya, are you awake?" She heard from beside her bed. She groaned again, at the light shining directly onto her face, but immediately lowered them because of the pain.

"W-window," she said in a hoarse whisper. Hermione heard shuffling as someone rushed to close the window and curtains to block out the sun.

"Mya, are you ok? You had us so worried!" she heard Lily say. Hermione could do nothing more than groan again and roll over the edge of the bed as dry heaves wracked her body.

"Stand aside," Madam Pomphrey said imperiously, her hand coming to rest on Hermione's forehead. "Let it out dear. I'm afraid some of the potions I gave you will have this affect on someone who hasn't eaten properly in a while." Once Hermione had calmed enough, Madam Pomphrey gave her an anti-nauseate, before casting a series of diagnostic charms over her.

"A mild case of exposure, hunger, exhaustion, and some damaged tendons from how you were bound, not to mention some lasting effects from the Cruciatus you took. You're going to have to spend another night here for observation, but you can leave in the morning. I'll leave you and your friends be for a bit to visit, but they must leave at curfew," the medi-witch informed them. Hermione could do little more than nod her head as she heard her friends acknowledge the hospital matron.

There was a few moments silence as Madam Pomphrey walked away before she said anything.

"How long did he have me," she asked to no one in particular. She managed to only make out Lily through her blurry vision thanks to her flaming red hair, but it was Remus who answered her.

"About a week. We became concerned when you didn't reappear at supper, and when we couldn't find you before curfew, we told the headmaster. You've been here in the hospital wing for the better part of a day now. Mya, I-I, are you alright?" He asked.

"M'fine. It's the longest I've been held prisoner, but not the longest I've been under the torture curse." Remus growled before he spoke again.

"You won't have to worry about Peter anymore, Mya. Moony killed Wormtail as he tried to make a run for it after he saw me out for blood."

"Can't say I'm sorry to hear that. That's one prophecy that won't be made or come true, now I just have to do something about the second one," she said, her sentence ending in a murmur as exhaustion began to overwhelm her.

"There's was more than one prophecy? You only told us about the one involving Harry," Sirius prodded.

"Mmmm," Mya intoned, giving a weak nod. "The second was fulfilled less than twenty four house after it was made, so the Ministry wasn't contacted. Harry was the only witness, but he told me the gist of it. It said that a follower of Voldemort would return to his master after being chained for twelve years, and an innocent would die." Sirius blanched at her description of the second prophecy.

"Mya, how many years did you say I was in Azkaban?" he asked hesitantly.

"Twelve," she said quietly.

"I killed them, didn't I? I end up following the Dark Lord," he asked.

"No. There are many ways to be chained and imprisoned. Peter, Sirius. It was Peter. He had been in a self-imposed exile as to escape judgment," Hermione explained before she gave a world class yawn. "He had been a rat with the Weasley family for the twelve years you were in Azkaban."

"Alright, boys. I think it's best we leave Mya to rest now. We can visit tomorrow," Lily said. Hermione had turned her head and settled in for the night. Right as she was on the edge of consciousness, she could hear Remus tell the others to go on without him.

…. …. …. ….

"You guys go on back to the common room. I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on her," Remus whispered to the others. He could hear Hermione's breathing and heart rates slow as she entered her dreams.

"Remus, she'll be alright. Come and get some sleep, mate. You've had a rough moon," James attempted to coax. Remus shook his head.

"I just want to stay a little longer. Moony can't bear to be away from her and I-," Remus couldn't find the right words to describe what he was feeling towards the girl on the bed. Lily nodded in understanding, dragging the other two towards the door of the hospital wing.

"Just remember that you need sleep too, Remus. You'll be of no use to Mya, dead on your feet," she told him before she exited the hall with the other two Marauders. Remus gave a heavy sigh before checking the wing for Madame Pomphrey. Seeing that she was safely in her rooms, he turned back to Hermione and gingerly sat on the edge of her bed. Looking down at the beauty in the bed, his heart lurched as his thoughts traveled back to the possibility of losing her. His breathing stuttered and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"I love you, Hermione. I don't know what I would have done if I had never found you," he whispered to her sleeping form. Hermione whimpered in her sleep.

"Moony. Remus," she murmured. He gave a small smile at her apparent dream thoughts before leaning down and brushing his lips across her forehead, lingering for a second or two.

"Sleep, my love. I will watch over you." Remus then stretch out beside her on his side and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close, as he too drifted off to sleep.

…. …. …. ….

Hermione woke and felt a weight around her waist. Looking down, she saw an arm, lightly dusted with blond hair. Turning ever so slightly, she was surprised to see Remus, peacefully asleep. This was completely new to her, seeing Remus Lupin so vulnerable and relaxed. Slowly, Hermione reached up to push a stray lock of hair off of his face. Deciding that she didn't want to wake him yet, Hermione snuggled into his side and once again fell asleep.

Both students left the hospital wing once they woke, talking about all that Hermione had missed while she was missing.

"Can't say I'm going to miss the hospital wing," Hermione said as they made their way into the Gryffindor common room.

"I feel like I've spent the majority of my time here in there than anywhere else. I've never been so careless before," she told Remus with a small chuckle. "It's you and your bloody friends that are doing it. You're making me lose myself to the fun of life," she ribbed as she gently elbowed him in the side.

"My dear Mya, what is the point of life if you aren't allowed a little bit of fun," he said dramatically as he carelessly threw an arm over her shoulders. Hermione giggled and attacked Remus's sides then, making them fall completely off of the couch they had just settled on, Hermione landing on top, laughing along with him. Once they had calmed somewhat, they immediately realized they precarious position they had landed in, but neither made any effort to move. Quite the opposite. In fact, Remus's hands settled onto Hermione's hips as she shifted her weight so that she supported herself more on her arms. Remus gave a breathy groan at the friction she unknowingly caused his lower regions. She immediately stilled, having heard his exclamation.

Remus looked up at her and she down at him, both with lust in their eyes. Then, a fire unlike any Hermione had known before had lit itself in her lower abdomen, spurring her to make her next action. Hermione didn't even think as she pressed her lips to his, initiating the most passionate kiss Remus had ever been on the receiving end of.

Cautiously, he allowed his tongue to trace along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance, and as the two got their first taste of each other, they each moaned in excitement. The kiss was languid and full of passion, and they only broke apart when both desperately needed air.

Hermione rested her forehead on his as she regained the use of her lungs, and Remus brought his hand up to gently run the back of his hand along her cheek.

"Hermione?" He whispered, not wanting to break the beautiful moment.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Hermione pulled back enough to look at him. She could see the nervousness in his face, as if he were waiting for her to run screaming for the hills. But instead, she couldn't help the small understanding smile that she gave him.

"Nothing would make me happier," she said firmly and with all sincerity, before leaning back down and giving him another kiss. This one just as earthshattering as the last.


End file.
